rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cass Nocte-Renderra
Cassandra Valencia Nocte-Renderra, also nicknamed Cass is the eldest of Anna and Felix's flock of children. Currently, she is living with her youngest brother Darius, even though she holds the position of Master-Raven. Stuck down with work and responsibility since the death of her Father, she currently resides between Asgarnia and Kandarin depending on where her work forces her to go. Appearance Physical Cass is a blacksheep in her family when it comes to her figure, retaining a height of 5'5 and having a fairly feminine figure makes her a stand out in her family due to their tendency to be above average in height. She is fairly curvy, though her arms, especially her right one are lined with muscle due to time in the field, her legs also built for speed are fairly toned. Facially, she has been blessed with looking like a fairly average human. Though her ears are slightly tapered, and her features are more sharp and angular, she can easily pass for just being slightly elven. Her skin is cream colored, and she has a slightly scattering of light brown freckles across both her cheeks and her over her nose, something that pesters her. However, she can be seen as above average in appearance, the highlight of her appearance being her eye color, a mix of both of her parents, making them a unique shade of sea-green though with strikes of a paler blue just within the inner ring of the iris. Her hair is darker shade of ginger, the locks of it curling slightly along the length. It is kept down and parted to the side, her fringe usually tucked behind one of her ears to keep it away from her eyes, or pulled back via a headband. Clothing/Accessories Cass enjoys wearing anything that is colored red, even since she was a child. If she was given the choice, she would choose to wear the color. Obviously in battle, she wears leather, usually along her stomach and arms to protect it from any incoming damage. Though, she will always make sure that it is at least got one piece of red on it. She at least has the creativity to wear different shades of red, be it crimson, or rose, or ruby. The only time she won't wear red is when she is doing her job as a Raven, but even then, she tries to. Jewelry wise, she wears her mothers wedding ring on a chain around her neck. Something that she stole during one of her mothers many depressive periods due to her belief that she should not be allowed to retain the ring any longer. She wears her Renderra amulet diligently around her neck, not even taking it off to sleep. Other than that, she has her ear lobes pierced multi-able times, something which is exposed due to her chosen hair style. Personality Cass has a very controlled personality, she is fairly apathetic in public, not showing much on how she feels or what her opinion is on a situation. She just keeps herself calm and neutral, mostly due to the nature of her magic and her fear of what an overwhelming emotion could do to what she considers such a dangerous art. She prides herself however in her ability to keep herself steady even in the most suffocating of situations. However, this is a downfall of hers, and can make people question her stability. Her calmness in some situations can be seen as uncalled for completely, a good example of being when is needed to injure a person or worse, she tries to not reflect any emotion when committing such an act. Even though truly, she is disturbed hurting other people. However, she still chooses to act cold and professional. However, around family she is a different person. Falling into what could be called her actual personality, she is more warm and friendly, much more inclined in following her Father's footsteps as a person due to her looking up to him since she was a kid. She is slowly beginning to build more responsibility to her family, trying to act more as the face of it once more along with Grayson, though due to slight social awkwardness as of current. This isn't going well. Possessions Weaponry Athame - ''Crafted when she was still undergoing training, the blade is thin and made of a mix of blessed silver and mithril, though this does hurt Cass when the blade is pressed against her skin, it was half chosen as a defiance to part of her racial mix-up. The blade is about the length of her forearm, thinner than the average as well. The hilt is silver, and decorated, the weapon is more meant for traditional purposes but can be utilised if all else is lost. ''Bow - ''Crafted from a mixture of crystal due to her elven heritage, this is the weapon that sees most use out of Cass's arsenal. It has had the most attention drawn to it in it's design, with Cass wishing for it be more unique and recognizable. It is fitted to her more slender and smaller shape, yet seems a little too heavy still for the girl to properly utilize. Yet, she still can. Jewelry ''Renderra amulet - ''The symbol is cut in silver, and then attached to her own personal silver chain along with a couple of other metal charms, one including a raven, and another is just a small carved dog from her Mother when she was a child. ''Wedding ring - ''Similar to it's partner, which lays in her hands of her brother. Cass took this off her mother hoping that it would snap her out of her depressive period. She wears it around her neck also, partially as an emotional attachment to her Father. ''Enchanted bracelets - ''Something created by her when she began to believe that her emotions were being left unchecked. It dampens her more abrasive emotions, though she can obviously still feel fear and anger. It just stops her from reaching extremes that could heavily influence her magic, which can be dangerous to herself and others if her emotions reached that point. Armour ''Raven armor - ''The armour that Cass wears when on her specialised missions. It is the only outfit that doesn't contain any level of red on it. The armour is made from a mixture of leather that covers her chest and stomach, then pauldrons that are thinly lined with mithril for some level of protection. '' ''She wears black cotton clothing underneath the armor, so it is more comfortable. She will adapt the armor according to the weather, but she mostly keeps herself pretty covered in whatever she can use to protect without any hindering of her magical ability. In the metal pauldrons, there are some glyphs carved in by her mother just incase she needs to use them as a last measure. ''Mage armor - ''This follows her clothing style, the silk and cloth is dyed red while the leather that wraps around her chest remains the normal rustic brown colour. This armor is more detailed with runes and engraving to assist her in her spells. This armor also has heavy gloves added to it to protect Cass from the almost deadly spells that she uses on herself. ''Ranger armor - ''After the events with the Seraphites, Cass's general wardrobe changed. The armor that she now chooses to use on outings is more based and styled around that used by both her cousin, and grandparents. Magical equipment ''Spell book - ''Her personal spellbook, written in a mixed combination of sketches and a couple of her known languages. She keeps it on her at most times, more so she can record new data into it when needed to help her further her own personal studies. ''Glyph based gloves - ''Originally constructed by her Mother, who took and altered the thesis of her best friend, and the father of Cass's older brother after his death. They are something kept on her at all times, though she is beginning to lack a need for them, she still carries them for the sake of protection and assistance when casting law based magic. Spellbook '''Bare in mind, many of this is custom magic which I touch upon in private roleplay that I know people are okay with. In public, I just go with the lore stuff.' (Also god bless Eli for most of this water and ice stuff I stole xox) Blood ''Control - ''Takes control of a body part, usually an arm or a leg, and it gives control of it. ''Complete control ''- Takes complete control of the body, usually used to just simply stop someone in their tracks. Though however, this requires complete concentration, a single snap of concentration will destroy the spell. ''Pressure ''- Causes a rise, or a drop in blood pressure. ''Clot - ''Clots the blood to either help heal a wound, or just block an artery. Migraine - Requires a hold and concentration to make the person have one hell of a migraine. ''Tendrils - ''Makes blood tendrils out of your own blood, hitting the skin of another person can cause a burning affect or just be an inconvenience. ''Imbue/leech ''- Helps imbue any power stolen through leeching to imbue certain physical moves. ''Splash - ''Sends a splash of blood once more to burn or be an inconvenience ''Blood spikes - ''A mix of blood and ice to cause the blood to congeal and harden to make them into spikes. ''Nosebleed - ''A spell that is simply an inconvenience Rend- Fastens the rate of a wound bleeding to weaken a person Ice/Water (Mostly taken from Felix's spellbook when she was a child) ''Water tendrils - ''Creates a tendril of water that will whip someone and grab them if they can reach the victim. ''Water whip - ''Creates a singular tendril of water with the tip usually frozen for more of devastating effect. ''Water jet - ''A jet of water that is high pressured enough to knock someone flying back. ''Shards - ''Frozen ice shards that are made to be sharp and thrown to stab and mutilate. ''Freeze - ''It does what it says, it freezes something. Though preferred is to freeze the ground or the victims feet. ''Wave - ''This creates a wave to be an inconvenience to everyone, possibly even the caster. Law ''Long distance portal - ''Allows a person to travel from place to place with ease. ''Burst teleportation ''- A draining spell which makes the caster teleport rapidly to places of short distance, usually to confuse an enemy. ''Short distance teleportation - ''Another draining spell which allows the user to only teleport a short distance forward or back. ''Infused portal - ''Casted from glyphs placed in various locations, allows such a location to be opened up quickly and efficiently. If the glyphs are placed in good locations, it can also be used in combat. Family Close family Felix Nocte - Father (Deceased) Anna Renderra - Mother Beau Renderra (Twin brother) Nikoli Nocte (Brother) Grayson Nocte (Brother) Evelynne Nocte (Sister) Darius Nocte-Renderra (Brother) Hailey Nocte-Renderra (Sister) Booker Ares (Fiancé) Adaliz Ares-Renderra (Daughter (Adopted)) Persephone 'Sephy' Ares-Renderra (Daughter) Petra Ares-Renderra (Daughter) Felix Ares-Renderra (Son) Extended family Driez Renderra (Grandfather) Evelyn Renderra (Grandmother) Zarin Renderra (Step-grandfather/Deceased) Diaval McCorrigan (Carer) Ysabeau McCorrigan (Carer) Khione Nocte (Grandmother) Soapy Rovin (Grandfather) Thalia Renderra (Cousin) Violette Renderra (Cousin something removed) Relations Felix Nocte The parent that she was closest to, since Cassandra was a child, she looked up to Felix as a role model and even to this day will put her Father as one of her greatest aspirations to be like, if not the greatest. Though she has grown to not be entirely like him, she still tries to take the same steps towards the path that he once did. His death greatly affected her, the once fairly arrogant and easy-going girl, quickly grew into the more independent and weary woman that she is today. Anna Renderra Though she was close to her mother as a child, at the current point of time Cass dislikes her Mother for how she fell after the death of Felix. She chooses to stay far-away from her mother and will easily and has very quickly acted against her when she directly attacked the family. Darius Nocte-Renderra Her youngest brother, and by no doubts the one that she has the closest bond with. While Cass had a typical sibling relationship with her all brothers apart from perhaps Beau, she was much more protective of her little brother as he grew up, trying her hardest to guide him and blaming herself for a lot of the damage that Darius endured mentally. Currently, both siblings still remain close and he is the only sibling that she will take advise seriously from. Thalia Renderra Her cousin, though at this rate Cass more rates Thalia as a sister. When they were younger, Cass gave Thalia hell through insults and more abrasive behavior. But as Cass grew up, she began to respect Thalia more before finally turning her attention to the work that Thalia did within soulwood and following her cousin. She is loyal to the point that she will throw herself into direct danger to defend her. Booker Ares Cass even in her youth had a fair deal of interaction with Booker, he was a student under her Father just as she was and they later grew to be friendly with each other as they both entered adulthood. It was only after Felix died that they grew closer, and later formed a relationship. He is one of the only people that Cass acts relaxed around, and is more open towards, and possibly actually one of the few people that she can truly say she trusts outside of her blood family. Paidi A demon that Cass has just crossed paths with, someone that finally gave Cass a direct blame for the death of her Father. It is very safe to say that Cass despises her, and everything that the demon stands for. Though, at the moment, she obviously doesn't choose to act as she knows a losing fight when she sees one. The demon would probably be able to destroy her without blinking it's 'eyes?' Trivia * Darius, Hailey and Beau are the only siblings that Cass really bonded with, especially Darius. The two of them were extremely close as children, and still are. * Beau is her half brother, both still twins to two different fathers, her efficiency with blood magic came due to being in the same womb with him combined with the Aren blood that came from her Grandmother. * Cass once had anger issues due to her violent combination of blood, though with the help of her Father. It was quickly calmed. * Cass though close to her Father, is distant with her mother though this has only been since the death of Felix. * Cass though looking mostly human actually inherited a high quantity of werewolf traits, and as such is deadly allergic to everything that makes a werewolf suffer. * It took the player two years to finally get around to writing this page. Category:Renderra Category:Werewolves Category:Mahjarrat Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Noble Category:Rangers Category:Godless Category:Good Category:Female